Arrancar Uit De Espada 0
by HollowGhost10
Summary: Ichigo voeld zich bedrogen door zijn familie en vrienden en gaat voor Aizen werken maar het is allemaal Aizen 's schuld wie kan Ichigo redden en wat kan de koning uit de hemel voor hem doen IchigoxRukia beetje


**hey iedereen een nieuwe verhaal hopelijk lijkt dezen goed genoeg voor jullie de anderen verhalen kan ik niks anders bedenken maar ik probeer maar wat **

* * *

_mijn wereld is zwart waarom ......._

_is mijn wereld zwart ......._

_geen idee maar ik weet wel ........._

_dat het een begin voor mij is ........_

_een begin die ik moet nemen ........_

_ik voel me net als een veer als er geblaast word vliegt mijn herrinering weg........._

_wie ben ik wel en wie ben ik niet........._

_dit gebeurde allemaal op _

_:17 Mei 1990 :_(voor mij begint Bleach in 1990 )

Ichigo Kurosaki stond op van een zaterdag morgen :Ichigo:huh dat is vreemd pap moest me toch wakker maken :hij stond op en hoorde gekraak hij draaide zich om maar zag niemand :Ichigo:pap ik weet dat jij het zijt :hij keek naar boven op de plafon zat zijn vader vast gebonden met plakband:Ichigo:WAT ZIJT JIJ DOEN IN MIJN KAMER !!!!:Isshin keek erg nerveus voor Isshin het wist stond hij vast gebonden met plakband op zijn mond in de gang Isshin zei iets achter de plakband maar Ichigo sloeg de deur voor zijn gezicht Isshin zuchte en huppelde naar onder en viel van de trappen Ichigo zuchte:stem:dat was wel niet erg aardig van jou........:Ichigo draaide zich om en zag Rukia en Renji:Ichigo:hou je mond Ananas :Renji:bijt me Aardbei :Ichigo:in je nachtmerrie:Renji:oh wat ben ik bang:Rukia:hou jullie je mond Ichigo schiet je op het is bijna tijd voor school :Ichigo:ja ja maar ga.......:voor dat de twee het wisten zaten ze buiten met hun hoofd op de gras Ichigo sloot de raam en klede zich om :Kon:Ichigo! hoe durf je zo gemeen te doen tegen Nee-san!:Ichigo keek gewoon naar hem :Kon:ik vebrand je in hel......:Ichigo pakte hem op :Kon:wat laat me gaan! laat me gaan ! laat me verdomme........:en werd tegen de muur gesmeten Ichigo ging uit de kamer Kon stond zwak op en keek naar de deur die nu gesloten was:Kon:wat is er met hem de laatste tijd zo heeft hij mij nooit tegen een muur gegooid :

Ichigo ging aan tafel zitten en begon aan zijn ontbijt hij merkte dat zijn vader kwaad naar hem keek :Ichigo:luister het is niet mijn schuld dat je van de trap viel komt er van als je zelf vast bind:Isshin:ik mij zelf vast binden dan zie ik graag van zelf Ichigo maar jammer genoeg was ik dat niet!:Ichigo :ja ja het zal wel mij kan je echt..........:Isshin:ben jij het vergeten! jij hebt mij daar vast gebonden ik had de hele nacht je aan moeten kijken hoe jij gaat slapen!!!:Ichigo:wat!:hij sloeg zijn vader in de gezicht en hij vloog tegen de muur:Yuzu:Ichigo! wees niet zo tegen papa!:Ichigo:ik ga :hij stond op en vertrok Isshin zochte steun toen hij op stond Yuzu ging hem helpen:Isshin:wat bezielt hem nu ik heb hem nooit zo gezien:Karin:ochtend gebrek misschien:ze at door:Yuzu:oi ! Karin ben jij niet bezorgt voor Ichigo:Karin keek van haar bord naar Yuzu:Karin:misschien of misschien ook niet:Yuzu en Isshin keken vragend naar Karin die door at

Ichigo liep door om naar school te gaan Rukia en Renji volgen hem van achter Rukia prate iets over Chappy de konijn en Renji luisterde maar Ichigo kon zweren dat er een tijd bom in zijn hoofd zit te tikken :Ichigo:oi Rukia! hou op over dei rot konijn dalijk maak ik je één :Ichigo kreeg al een klap op zijn hoofd van Rukia:Rukia:hoe durf je dat over Chappy te zeggen ! de beste en liefste konijn van de hele wereld!:Ichigo:ja ja :hij stond op en liep door ze kwamen Orihime ,Uryu en Chad tegen Uryu keek Ichigo aan:Ichigo:wat:Uryu:Ichigo voel je goed je ziet er anders uit :Ichigo:ja ik voel me goed erg geweldig zelf:hij liep door maar toen hij nog verder wou zetten ging Rukia 's GSM:Rukia:een hollow!:Orihime:moeten we helpen:Renji:nah het gaat wel gaan jullie maar naar school :voor dat Ichigo het wist werd er aan zijn kraag getrokken :Renji:maar jij gaat mee:en ze rende naar de plek waar de hollow is en gingen in Shinigami vorm en verstopte hun lichamen :Ichigo:waarom moet ik mee:Rukia:omdat het je taak is als Shinigami!:Ichigo:oh nu is het juist mijn taak ! :Rukia:ja het is jou taak ook !:ze gingen verder en vonden de hollow het was een grote :Renji:oh die is groot:de hollow stond recht Renji schrok zich dood:Renji:erg groot:Ichigo:oh...:Rukia:mijn...:Renji:god:de hollow schreeuwde en Rukia begon eerst en ze valde de hollow al meteen aan bij het gezicht maar geen schram kwam op zijn gezicht en Renji probeerde zijne en Ichigo ging ook en begonnen te vechten met de hollow :Ichigo:wat is dit voor een hollow:de hollow raakt Renji 's zwaard en hij viel op het dak:Renji:die hollow is veel te sterk ik haal hulp! :Rukia:is goed wij houde hem bezig:Renji ging weg Ichigo en Rukia bleven alleen met de hollow en begonnen te vechten met die Ichigo deed zijn zwaard over zijn hele lijf de hollow schreeuwde:Rukia:het is gelukt:Ichigo:Renji hoeft geen hulp meer te gaan halen :maar de hollow verdween niet hij sloeg met zijn vuist tegen Rukia en Ichigo maar Ichigo vloog gewoon achter terwijl Rukia tegen de grond kwam ze was knock out :Ichigo:Rukia!:hij rende naar haar en keek of ze ergens bloed ze bloed aan haar schouders en haar hoofd:Ichigo:man wat is dit voor hollow:de hollow shreeuwde:Hollow:jullie shinigami 's zijn echt zwak :Ichigo:ik maak je af!:hij hield zijn zwaard sterk aan zijn handen :hollow:oh ja jongen toch zo makkelijk ben ik ook weer niet te verslaan :Ichigo rende naar oren en begon met de hollow weer te vechten de hollow sloeg hem weg achter zag Ichigo Renji en de ander shinigami 's komen :Ichigo:Renji.........:hollow:ik doe dit maar snel :Ichigo kwam op de grond een tintakel van de hollow ging naar hem toe Ichigo hield hem tegen met zijn zwaard die sloeg hij weg en het kwam op zijn voor hoofd geplant Ichigo schreeuwde van pijn en de hollow ging snel weg de shinigami 's gingen achter hem aan sommige namen Rukia op en brachten haar naar de soul society de anderen namen Ichigo:Renji:jij zijt een koppig aardbei Ichigo erg koppig :en ze brachten hem weg

in de soul soctiety

Rukia werd na 2 uur wakker :Rukia:huh ........oh mijn hoofd !:ze probeerde op te staan maar het lukte niet :Renji:Rukia doe het rustig okay we willen niet dat je weer flauw valt:Rukia:wat is er gebeurd Renji:Renji:ik ging paar shinigami 's halen om te helpen maar toen ik terug kwam lag jij in het bloed op het gebouw en Ichigo was net aan gevallen hij is nog niet wakker :Rukia:wat hoe......:Renji:hij werd aan gevallen aan zijn hoofd maar er is geen schade dus er is niks aan de hand hij mag over een uur als hij wakker is naar huis gaan jij mag met hem mee als je wilt:Rukia knikte ja en zuchte en keel naar Ichigo die nog steeds in slaap stand zit

(Ichigo 's droom)

waar ben ik ?

_Ichigo_..........:Ichigo:wie is daar !:

_Ichigo ken je me nog ...........weet je nog wie ik ben _:Ichigo keek achter zich maar zag niemand :Ichigo:laat je zelf zien! laat je zelf zien jij lafaard!:

hij hoorde gelach kinder stemmen :Ichigo:hallo wie is daar! antwoord me!:de lach vaagde weg :jongen:mama........mag ik je hand vast houden :

mama:natuurlijk!:Ichigo keek naar links en rechts maar er niks plots werd voor hem een beeld gezet het was wazig een grote figuur en een kleine figuur hielde elkaar 's handen :Ichigo:hey daar! jullie twee!:ze hoorde hem niet ze liepen door :Ichigo:wacht!:hij rende naar voor om hun te bereiken :Ichigo:hey!:plots was de beeld weg :Ichigo:hey! waar zijn jullie Mevrouw! knul!:Ichigo zag niks meer dan zwart:Ichigo:HEEEEEEEELLLLPPPPPP!!!:

(Ichigo 's droom eindigt )

:Ichigo:aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!:Renji sloeg tegen zijn gezicht Ichigo 's ogen waren groot en keek ongelovig naar Renji:Renji:maak toch niet zo kabaal!:Ichigo keek kwaad en sprong op renji en was met hem een vechten Rukia sweatdropped:Rukia:stop toch jullie gedragen als stel kleuters:Ichigo en Renji:helemaal niet!:de captain van squad 4 glimlachte gewoon

* * *

**hey daar ik hoop dat die verhaal hier cool is ik kon me niet meer zo aan melden er was paar problemen nu niet meer hopelijk ^_^ **


End file.
